Infinite
by Jinxwyn
Summary: One-shot/death fic, 5980  pour une fois!  parce que la tempête gagne, des fois.  Se déroule un lendemain de fête, durant un hypothétique arc du futur  avant combat final. Réeditée, corrigée et revue-rallongée


**Disclaimer:** Tout ça ne m'appartient pas, bla bla bla ok, on s'en fout foncièrement, non? (Si les persos m'apartenaient, je ne donnerais pas cher de leur stabilité mentale o/) Et puis, non, on s'en fiche royalement je pense au final.

**Rate&genre:** T. et death-fic/dramatique. Avec romance. Compliqué? Non, jamais x) Tu préfères quoi?

**Notes:** Pour les deux qui se reconnaîtront, d'accord? :3

Les évènements se passent durant l'arc du futur, avant la bataille finale contre Byakuran, dans une hypothèse que l'invasion de Melone se soit soldée par un échec. D'où les âges plus élevés des protagonistes toujours coincés dans ce joyeux futur, ok?  
5980 pour une fois, j'avais promis. Petite vengeance personnelle au milieu, aussi *rire machiavélique*  
**EDIT**: Ok, en fait j'ai enfin relu (cette fic avait été tapée d'un jet, sans retour, sans relecture, et envoyée telle quelle.), et pu voir les dégâts de syntaxe/ortho/répétitions. Remaniement fait et correct, voici donc la version finale~ Merci aux reviews ^_-b Ca donne envie de creuser une histoire plus fournie sur le couple inversé é_é et sûrement la même histoire du point de vue notre cher argenté (âmes sensibles s'abstenir, ou plonger dans... dans vous verrez.)

Bonne lecture /o/

* * *

_INFINITE_

_« Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning,_

_It's a little later on_

_Redgardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all..._

_Nothing's like before. »_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

Il suffit parfois d'une simple occasion, d'une simple date, ou d'une simple organisation pour vous ôter l'espace de quelques heures un peu du poids qui pèse sur vos vies; du bon temps pour décompresser- quand cela est possible-, se rassembler, et oublier qu'au dehors le destin s'acharne à ne pas vouloir la continuité tranquille de votre vie. Même, et surtout si cela passe par le biais de tiers qui essaient d'y attenter, bien sûr.  
Imaginez-vous seulement dix petites années plus loin dans votre futur, devenu inconnu et inhospitalier, même si les lieux n'ont pas changé. Seuls certains sont partis trop vite, trop violemment, et quelques personnes souhaitent que vous suiviez le même chemin de la façon la plus douloureuse possible. En l'occurrence, pour oublier la trame horrible de ce futur qu'ils cherchaient à tout prix à changer, la famiglia Vongola s'était pour une fois réunie, le plus complètement possible (oui, oui, Varia incluse, pas forcément de son plein gré), quelques personnes comme Hibari ou Ryohei manquant malgré tout à l'appel, pour fêter comme il se devait et malgré les circonstances l'anniversaire de leur prétendu « guide »: Tsunayoshi Sawada, 10e parrain. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait 19 ans.  
La base souterraine avait été le lieu de rendez-vous pour une petite sauterie « presque » improvisée, et bien vite les sourires, les rires, la musique avaient fleuri, le temps d'une soirée hors du temps- quelques bouteilles s'étant glissées malencontreusement entres les mains de certains.  
Comprendre par là qu'après avoir couché les plus jeunes, et après le départ de la gent féminine, la soirée s'était « animée » à sa façon, menée par le chef d'orchestre variaique. Et c'est (bien) mal assorti que quelques uns avaient quitté la salle principale soutenus par d'autre pas forcément plus frais, ou avaient fini complètement avachi en bonne compagnie dans des endroits déserts, avec des objectifs plus ou moins douteux.

Mais bon, comme un blondinet couronné un peu beurré avait mentionné un peu plus tôt, « L'alcool ne mène à rien, ça tombe bien je n'vais nulle part. »

Et la nuit fut assez agitée chez la plus puissante des famille mafieuses.

...

...

_Un souvenir flou... non, complètement opaque... des gens, de la musique, une fête... oui, c'était ça, une quelconque occasion. Un truc important, sûrement...et puis un verre... et un autre... et un autre,et plusieurs à la suite... des jeux stupides, aussi... un courage qu'il n'avait pas forcément eu avant, une volonté décuplée par les vapeurs d'alcool. Annihilé par une douce flamme bleutée, histoire de la calmer un peu... A la mesure de celle qui lui avait été renvoyée par la flamme rouge._

_Quand il n'avait été que calme et apaisement, comme une pluie douce, tranquille, mais volontaire, il s'était heurté à la vaillance et à la fougue de la tempête, balayant tout sur son passage, mais entraînant son espérance dans son sillage tumultueux. D'ordinaire, oui... la pluie calmait la tempête, qui se laissait miraculeusement et enfin dompter, en gardant tout de même cette vivacité qui la caractérisait. Mais pas cette fois. Non, pas cette fois là; loin d'avoir l'alcool triste, celui-ci montait vite à la tête et décuplaient plus d'une pulsion dans ces occasions. C'avait commencé par du badinage- non, bien au dessus, bien plus loin, un jeu dangereux et tentant dans lequel ils s'étaient tout deux glissés jour après jour, de plus en plus haut, et de plus en plus loin comme... oui, comme la soirée d'hier._

_La tempête avait totalement obnubilé ses pensées, ses actions, l'attirant pour mieux le repousser et enfin le reprendre dans une danse endiablée ô combien riche en frissons: impossible à dompter, impossible à calmer, d'une force démesurée, la pluie avait flanché cette simple et unique fois et avait laissé un commandement des opérations qui lui était habituellement acquis. La nuit avait tissé son chemin au gré d'étreintes brûlantes, insoupçonnées, avec cet éclat de bestialité qui pimentait cette nouvelle partie. Dans quelques cris au diapason de son plaisir licencieux, de la mouvance de leur corps sur une même lancée, et d'un avènement final plus jouissif que les autres._

_Étreintes délirantes, la flamme écarlate avait brillé d'un éclat d'ouragan entre les draps, et au rythme de halètements coupables s'était éteinte sur une note de jouissance infinie et partagée: l'argenté avait possédé le basané, et la pluie s'était consumée quand le matin était encore jeune, le cœur et le corps marqué d'un sillage carmin possessif comme unique trace de passage flamboyant._

_Pour laisser l'azur balayer les restes de la nuit en les nimbant d'une tranquillité méritée. Les souvenirs n'étaient plus brumeux, mais réécrit dans un ordre précis à vous donner des frissons, d'une belle écriture rayonnante._

...

...

Yamamoto Takeshi émergea très lentement des brumes de la nuit précédente, son esprit se branchant sur un pénible mode de reclassement des souvenirs enfumés de la veille et sur une quelconque mais nécessaire liste des fonctions vitales encore en état de marcher. Le réveil resta une phase obscure dans sa mémoire, de même que l'endroit où il pouvait bien se trouver et le raison de justement s'y trouver; prenons les choses dans l'ordre. Une sirène semblait retentir au loin, mais il n'était pas assez réveillé pour s'en rendre vraiment compte, mettant justement celle-ci sur le compte d'une quelconque panne ou dysfonctionnement- cela arrivait souvent quand la nuit précédente voyait la population de la base se multiplier, il y avait alors forcément quelque chose à réparer/vérifier/remettre en état de marche quand une troupe d'assassins était dans la place. Le son n'allait pas tarder à décroitre, et une réunion d'état-major égaillée par des individus à gueule de bois monstrueuse ne manquerait pas d'avoir lieu et place de sermon sur le fait de ne pas détériorer le quartier général sous prétexte qu'on voulait essayer de nouvelles boîtes vers 4h du matin en prenant le mobilier pour cible. Ou un truc de ce goût là.

Le brun se redressa dans le lit en se passant une main sur le visage, étouffant un bâillement; la place , enfin ce qu'il y avait de place à son côté était encore marqué par la silhouette d'une autre personne, et les draps semblaient revenir de guerre vu leur état. Mais la place était maintenant froide. La chambre n'était en effet pas la sienne, même si il la connaissait assez bien pour y finir régulièrement ses nuits... un picotement attira son attention, et il sentit sous ses doigts le relief d'estafilades ornant légèrement sa joue gauche. Hm, la nuit avait été mouvementée, apparemment. Une petite inspection ne serait pas de trop pour voir l'étendue des « dégâts » avant de se montrer. De la porte au matelas subsistait quelque traces d'un passage fort en perte d'habits, sa chemise, un pantalon, non, deux, une ceinture cloutée... Habituel. Une gueule de bois finissait de pointer son nez, et il se jura pour une fois de plus dans sa longue liste qu'il boirait moins, ou alors plus lentement la prochaine fois.

Quand il eut enregistré toutes ces informations (non sans se rappeler en rougissant l'échange de rôles pas forcément déplaisant de la nuit), il nota la recrudescence de la sirène, enfin plutôt alarme, et sa persistance. La note sur laquelle elle retentissaient n'était définitivement pas celle du lendemain de soirée. Non. C'était celle des cas de force 4 ou plus, critiques, intrusions et autre joyeusetés de ce genre, et dans la minute son cerveau le réveilla tout à fait tandis qu'il bondissait littéralement de la couche. Le temps de saisir au vol ses affaires de la veille, pour se précipiter vers la porte... un sentiment horrible s'insinuant rapidement dans son esprit.  
La chambre de Gokudera se trouvait dans un coin éloigné, pas forcément passager – c'était voulu, mais pas forcément pratique-, et tandis qu'il courrait vers l'artère principale; la réalité s'imposa à lui: au vu des sortes de traces de brûlures sur les murs et de la panique ambiante exacerbée par l'alarme, la situation avait dépassé le seuil critique de tolérance.  
D'abord, trouver une arme, et comprendre ce qui se passait: peu importait l'heure, le moment, il courut comme si sa vie en dépendait pour récupérer son sabre, et arpenta comme un dératé les couloirs alentours; la situation devint réellement critique quand il croisa des individus apparemment pas de la fête, portant l'uniforme du White Spell et des armes d'appoint à faire rougir Leon. Il joua de sa lame pour se frayer un chemin violent à travers l'escouade et continuer toujours plus vite, retrouver les autres, une explication, il ne fallait pas paniquer et perdre pied, continuer à chercher, sans relâche, sans faillir. Sa litanie mentale l'aiderait à tenir, l'aidait à continuer, et en défaisant encore quelques ennemis sur son passage, il se faisait violence pour ne pas prendre garde au sang qui maculait régulièrement les murs, assorties des brûlures qui avaient littéralement fait fondre certains pans de l'architecture.

Yamamoto trouva enfin la salle de réunion, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, bastion du mécanicien de la famille, qui semblait avoir subi une attaque nucléaire: les murs avaient été soufflés, les pièces alentour avait subi la force de l'explosion, et l'electronis avait quasiment entièrement disparu, ou restait sous l'état de masses informes et noires dégoulinantes. Soit aucun moyen de prévenir des renforts quelconques, ou même de communiquer avec l'extérieur, de sortir, si ce n'était par les brèches sûrement ouvertes par les intrus.  
En faisant un point rapide sur la situation, l'attaque pouvait être contenue, mais elle le serait à grand-peine vu leur état commun (il maudissait la fête et ses retombées catastrophiques), la soudaineté de l'action et surtout le rapport de forces entre Vongola et Millefiore. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier que l'escouade ne soit pas parmi les plus puissantes, ce qui ressemblait à un espoir juste vain, en somme.  
Encore, retrouver les forces alliées. C'était l'objectif (qui en occultait un autre, concernant surtout une certaine personne, d'ailleurs), et il remonta jusqu'à l'étage suivant en se frayant un chemin, mais en évitant les affrontements en se dissimulant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et en essayant de ne pas prêter attention à ce qui ne semblait pas que des corps des ennemis entr'aperçus dans le couloir, le bretteur trouva sans peine leur salle-cantine, tacitement salle de repos et de retrouvailles, et surtout foyer de la soirée d'anniversaire. La bataille faisait rage en fond sonore, mais son regard fut attiré comme un aimant par deux corps trop bien connus qui avaient chu juste devant l'entrée pour l'un, un peu plus en retrait pour l'autre.

Il s'approcha lentement, une boule au ventre, n'espérant pas reconnaître l'un de ses compagnons d'infortune, plutôt un ennemi, mais pas un membre de sa _famille. _Mais cela en fut décidé autrement, malheureusement... en s'approchant du premier, il reconnut le corps sans vie de Haru, qui tenait dans ses bras celui d'I-Pin. Un peu plus loin gisait Kyoko, juste à côté de Lambo. Tous semblaient sereins, comme endormis, fauchés en plein mouvements de fuite, leurs corps sans blessures apparentes. Comme si la mort les avait pris sur le moment, foudroyés, sans qu'une trace ne soit visible. Ils avaient tous été emporté soudainement, sur un seul et unique coup fatal, sans qu'ils n'aient pu y comprendre quelque chose.

Face à cela, Yamamoto tentait de comprendre; comprendre la cruauté de cet acte, le besoin ou même la nécessité qui avait poussé des gens à perpétrer un crime si affreux sur des enfants. Mais bon sang, ils étaient innocents! Impliqués contre leur gré, envoyés dans une guerre dont ils n'était quasiment pas au courant... des remontées acides lui brûlèrent l'estomac qu'il vida dans un haut-le-cœur dans pouvoir le retenir. La même question martelait encore et encore sa tête, le sang battait dans sa tête, et c'est la jambes tremblantes et le corps sous une chape de plomb qu'il détacha à regrets son regard de celles qui les avaient soutenues de tout leur cœur dans cette guerre impossible...  
Le destin était trop cruel. Injuste et impartial.

Il se releva, animé d'une détermination farouche à faire payer mille tourments aux acteurs de cet acte de sang terrible, et en brandissant la lame entra dans la pièce à vivre en jetant un regard de tous les côtés pour sécuriser le périmètre. Pas âme qui vive, ni trace de quelconque présence humain et ennemie. C'est en se retournant, sûr du vide de la pièce qu'il fut frappé dans tout son être et brutalement par l'horreur; la vision qu'il découvrit suffit à lui faire lâcher son sabre qui chuta en résonnant plusieurs fois sur le carrelage. Ses bras ne répondaient plus, et son corps suivait le même mouvement, dans une posture figée et écarquillée.

La pièce était maculée de sang, partout les yeux accrochaient les projections écarlates qui repeignait les murs et menait dans une route sanguinolente à la source de carnage. Ou plutôt à la victime dans une mise en scène macabre écœurante.

Un corps fin de porcelaine se trouvait épinglé comme un papillon rare dans une vitrine contre le mur, à hauteur du regard, les bras étendus dans une crucifixion ignoble, et fiché au lambris par des éclats de bois long comme le bras qui bardait le corps de la personne la plus important aux yeux de Takeshi. Son regard détailla sans le voir réellement avec horreur et dégout les habits déchirés, le corps maltraité de nombreuses contusions et sûrement fractures d'Hayato Gokudera, trophée malsain rattaché au mur par des semblants de pieux courant de l'épaule à la paume de la main -ce qu'il en restait, vu les angles étranges de certaines articulations. Son arme favorite en crane ne ressemblait plus qu'un à tas informe métallisé sur son avant-bras, sa ceinture pendant lamentablement d'un côté dans le vide et se trouvait désertée de toutes boîtes. La peau habituellement diaphane était exsangue, lacérée et presque nulle part épargnée par diverses entailles.

L'horreur s'acheva sur la compréhension du martyr enduré à l'état post-mortem, comme en témoignait la quantité phénoménale d'hémoglobine autour de ses bras étendus, preuve était du cœur encore battant au moment où l'argenté s'était fait « épingler » sur le mur. L'adolescent s'était vidé de son sang tandis qu'il était encore conscient, il n'avait sûrement que contemplé et enduré ce martyr atroce des heures durant... Les coulées vermeilles entouraient d'un halo funeste ce tableau horrible, s'élevant vers le plafond dans des projections, nimbant la scène d'une aura rougie de douleur; de grandes ailes sanglantes... un ange de la mort. Tué et cloué par un bras désireux de le voir souffrir avant. Un trou béant, ayant crevé tissus et chairs d'un mouvement en plein milieu de sa poitrine avait achevé d'une note morbide cette torture.

Tombé au sol devant l'image qui retentissait dans sa tête, qui le fit hurler à s'en faire exploser les cordes vocales sur le coup de la colère, le brun se traina jusqu'à se relever face au visage de son amant. Dans un geste lent et absolument pas mesuré, la tête complètement ravagée par la brusque vision qui occultait tout son environnement. A travers un regard brouillé par les larmes qui commençaient à perler sans retenue, il observa douloureusement une fois encore son aimé. En tendant une main tremblante vers la joue blanche marquée par une profonde entaille sur toute la longueur, l écarta dans un geste doux et mesuré les fils d'argent poisseux de son sang de son visage, pour planter ses yeux dans les prunelles de Gokudera. L'éclat anthracite et indomptable qui les animait si souvent d'une volonté farouche s'en était allé depuis peu, les laissant ouvertes sur l'infini et le monde qu'il ne verrait plus désormais.  
Un air déterminé flottait sur ses lèvres, malgré une ombre fugace et douloureuse, comme si la mort ne l'avait jamais surpris, comme si tout allait bien se passer.  
Comme si rien n'était arrivé ici.  
Dans un dernier geste d'adieu, Yamamoto lui passa une main sur le visage pour faire disparaître le monde à son regard définitivement. Et il resta là, impuissant, le regard assombri totalement noyé, l'esprit vide et trop atteint pour admettre la réalité de la situation en espérant vainement se réveiller pour le retrouver à ses côtés.  
Comme si rien n'était arrivé,_ n'est-ce pas_?  
Et comme si demain allait arriver normalement, se réveiller ensemble, retrouver leurs compagnons, rétorquer par son rire habituel aux piques qu'il recevrait sûrement; tout en sachant qu'ils restaient liés, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ce n'était pas possible. Impossible. IMPOSSIBLE!

Cet état lui fut fatal, car s'il avait l'espace d'un instant concentré son attention sur le monde qui l'entourait, l'espace parfaitement dégagé et propice à attaques autour de lui il aurait entendu qu'il n'avait jamais été seul dans cette grand pièce. Le bretteur aurait compris et gardé son sabre tombé au loin, détaché son regard sombre du mur pour faire face à son ennemi. Au lieu de contempler et de comprendre au ralenti la douleur qui irradiait petit à petit dans sa poitrine, dans toutes ses fibres au niveau de son coeur, non à cause de la perte de son amour, mais du bras maculé de son propre sang qui le traversait de part en part. Son corps fut empalé en moins d'une seconde et il ne l'avait même pas vu venir, ni ressenti. Le Shigure Soen pouvait s'en retourner dans sa tombe.

Une perle vermeille naquit à ses lèvres, suivie de près par ses consœurs, et il sut à ce moment là qu'il n'aurait aucune chance stricte de s'en sortir. La vérité s'était imposée silencieusement, étreignait sa poitrine dans un étau bardé d'aiguilles, l'enveloppant délicatement dans un linceul de douleur innomable. Il n'avait qu'à regarder stupidement l'instrument de sa mort, quand une voix doucereuse chuchota lentement à son oreille des paroles qui le glacèrent dans les moindres fibres de son être, le paralysant sans qu'il puisse espérer un jour se relever.

**« C'est ton nom qu'il criait. _Désespérément. _»**

Dans un élan tout aussi fulgurant que le premier qui l'avait traversé, l'assaillant retira son bras en laissant choir sans le retenir celui qu'il venait de transpercer d'un geste indolent. Le corps de Yamamoto s'affaissa lentement, et dans sa chute il put apercevoir celui qui venait de mettre un terme express à sa courte vie. Une mare cramoisie s'épanouit en corolle autour de lui, affalé sur le carrelage. Un regard d'une couleur indéchiffrable le toisa, oscillant du parme au bleu très pâle. Une chevelure blanche ébouriffée. Une marque étrange sous l'œil, et un air de profonde suffisance sur le visage en permanent accroché.  
Byakuran, si sa mémoire des portraits était bonne. La tête pensante des Millefiore avait prit la peine de se déplacer pour les conquérir violemment sans une once de pitié. Cet être le dégoûta profondément.  
L'attaque avait été plus sérieuse que prévue... ils n'avaient eu _aucune_ chance.

Tandis que la vie s'échappait dans un ruisseau carmin de plus en plus important, il se prit à repenser à tout ce qui l'avait amené là, ce et ceux qui avaientt parsemé sa courte existence jusqu'à maintenant. Les regrets se mirent à poindre, et il se retint de regarder la source de sa motivation, pour ne pas « partir » sur ce seul souvenir. Autant en construire un mieux avec tous ceux existants... Le futur ne leur avait pas appartenu et leur faisait chèrement payer au centuple... qui avait-il été pour y croire suffisamment? Comment avait-ils pu y croire tout ce temps? Ce n'était définitivement pas un « jeu »...

Pendant cette intense réflexion, quelque peu-trop- embrouillée par la douleur qui déchirait son âme de toutes parts, le premier Millefiore le regardait d'un air presque dédaigneux. Allons bon, la menace n'avait pas duré si longtemps... il avait pu jouer quelques heures avec le petit camarade (enfin, ça devait être plus que ça) du brun pour passer un peu le temps en lui extorquant quelques informations sur son cher boss, et celui-ci avait résisté longtemps avant qu'il ne l'achève. Coriace, ce gardien. Amusant et « malléable » à souhait, il avait prit un plaisir non dissimulé et beaucoup trop rare à son goût à lui faire payer toute la haine que lui procurait les Vongola. Autant en profiter un peu avant de s'occuper des autres, enfin de ce qu'il en restait... L'anneau de la tempête était un trophée amplement mérité, mais pas autant que celui de la pluie.  
Le brun n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder à s'éteindre aussi, vu le coup qu'il lui avait infligé. L'homme au cheveux blancs se promit de récompenser comme il se devait ses informateurs pour le coup qu'il avait pu monter sans problèmes majeurs. Et pour la petite « récréation » définitive qu'il avait pu s'autoriser, en prime du butin inestimable grâce auquel il pourrait sans peine asseoir définitivement son autorité. Il se fendit d'un sourire parfait et entendu, et s'accroupit auprès du sabreur. Faire souffrir un être à demi-conscient ne procurait pas assez de sensations, nota-t-il pour lui.

Ledit individu s'en allait, ses regrets énoncés, son bilan fait, et une pensée forte d'espérance pour la survie de Tsuna et des autres restants. Si eux n'avaient pas réussi à rester dans ce futur avec eux, il priait pour qu'ils aient réussi à s'en sortir afin de rentrer dans cette vie si tranquille pour laquelle ils s'étaient battus quotidiennement. Non. Il ne doutait pas qu'ils s'en soient sortis. Pauvre incrédule et ignorant de la situation... Le goût de fer emplissait sa bouche et il régnait une odeur de mort, de sang. Des fleurs noires éclosaient devant ses yeux, et il ne sentait plus de réaction dans certains de ses membres. La douleur était omniprésente, partout à la fois, permanente et déchirante.

Il se murmura une dernière prière et une seule parole haletante.

**« Dé..solé, Tsuna... on part... devant. »**

Ses pupilles sombres harponnèrent au dernier moment la main de Byakuran. Il la contemplait, avec l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. L'anneau des cieux brillant l'ornait au majeur, maculé de sang et cotoyant son Mare. L'information n'eut jamais le temps der percuter son esprit à temps, mais son regard s'écarquilla pour la dernière fois. Il eut un dernier sursaut et son regard se fana définitivement sur le monde.

Il pouvait regarder l'infini.

...

...

* * *

...

...

Vous connaissez les ondes de choc? Vous savez, de celles qui détruisent tout à l'intérieur sans abîmer l'extérieur ^_^ MORT AUX POTEAUX! -vengeance perso, ok. Boarf, elles ressemblent toujours à des humaines... du moins de l'extérieur \o/


End file.
